


The Deerity

by Lyss2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Deities, Gen, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyss2011/pseuds/Lyss2011
Summary: Like Camelot and Arthur himself, Merlin becomes something of a legend."If you go deep, deep into the forest," they say, "you'll come across a deer with such huge antlers that they scrape the trees as he walks."





	The Deerity

**Author's Note:**

> (loosely) inspired by this post: x[](https://calellon.tumblr.com/post/177778671850/how-do-i-grow-a-set-of-antlers-and-become-a-deep)
> 
> AO3 won't let me add them as a coauthor but UniquelyQueer_67 is responsible for arguably the cutest part of this fic, but all mistakes are mine.

_Can you tell me a story?_

Of course, little one. Settle in.

* * *

People will tell you many things that make this town special, but this is the most important. Nowadays, the story has become more of a tradition, a rite of passage. Something that school children whisper to each other during sleepovers, and, as they grow older, dare each other to follow through with on a warm summer’s night. But it is important nonetheless.

"If you go deep, deep into the forest," they say, "you'll come across a deer with such huge antlers that they scrape the trees as he walks."

"He is always covered in mist," the best storytellers add. "And if you're not careful, the mist will eat you and you'll never be seen again."

At this point, it is polite for the listener to gasp dramatically. If they fail to do so, they may never hear the most important part of the story.

* * *

_Well? Tell me the rest!_

You have to gasp!

_Why should I have to gasp?_

Because you do. The story won't work otherwise.

_That's silly._

Well, goodnight then.

_Fine. **Gasp!**_

See? Was that so hard? Now we come to the most important part.

* * *

"If you see him, you have to nod your head _real_ slow, like this," the storytellers will demonstrate, nodding their head in an exaggerated and comical manner. The listener will copy, tilting their heads back slightly to show that they have the best and biggest nod. 

Over the years the correct head nod has changed, part of a game of telephone started long before telephones were invented. Back when the story wasn't just a story but a warning, the nod was understood to be that of a king greeting another king. A sign of respect and equality unprecedented among the peasants who visited the deity. But over the years (and it has been many years) the nod has turned first perfunctory, and now ridiculous. 

Regardless of the time period or currently accepted nod, though, the storytellers proceed only after the nods have been approved by all parties. "And then,” they will continue solemnly, “you must offer a sacrifice.” Here, the best storytellers will lean close and whisper the words: “Because if you don’t, the mist will take _you_ as sacrifice, and you’ll never be heard from again.” 

This is typically followed by an even more dramatic gasp from the listener, and questions about the sacrifice. 

“You must talk," they say. "You must tell him all about your life with as many details as possible, to satisfy him, or else...” 

Those who have just learned of the his existence can be easily identified, as their eyes seem shrouded in the deity’s mist for the rest of the day, and, most notably, they can be seen nodding in the current style at anything from random passersby to doorways or kitchen utensils. Adults and older children who tell themselves they have outgrown such fanciful stories find themselves smiling and nodding in return as if to welcome the child into the fold. They remember fondly when they learned the story of the lonely deity who walks the forests, though most haven’t believed for some time. 

What most storytellers, even the best ones, don't know, is that the deity can take human form as well. Only one person has ever seen him thus - a brave and curious little boy who many years ago walked into the woods with the intent to find the mythical being. 

The boy had just learned of the deity and wanted to know more. No one could answer his questions about the deity's height or even his name, and it seemed silly to him that no one had thought to ask the deity before.

* * *

_And? Do you know his name?_

I do, and so will you at the end of the story.

* * *

It was an autumn afternoon when the boy set off into the forest, flashlight and hastily made peanut butter and jelly sandwich in hand. Of those who know this part of the story, there is much speculation. It could have been that strawberry jam was the deity's favourite. Or it could have been that the deity recognized the boy, or that he was simply tired of taking the form of a deer. 

It was a bright and sunny day, but as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest, it became darker and darker, and the boy was glad he had brought his flashlight, even if it didn't make much of a difference against the darkness. But he was very brave so he kept going. It was cold and damp, but he hadn’t seen any mist yet, so he decided to keep walking. 

Eventually the boy came upon a clearing, where the light filtered in beautifully through the giant pines, making the patchwork of moss and pine needles glow softly, and illuminating the mist that was beginning to rise from the ground. He paused and hid behind a tree, somehow knowing this was where the deity would appear.

Soon enough, he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the clearing, and watched in awe as a giant deer stepped into the light. Mist swirled around his large hooves as he walked, and he had to turn his head sideways to fit his impressive rack of antlers through the gap in the trees. 

The boy gasped, because the deer was beautiful and impressive, just as the stories had said he would be. The deer turned his head, careful to avoid catching his antlers on tree branches, and stared at the boy. The boy stepped hesitantly into the clearing and nodded as he had been instructed. 

That was when the deer changed into a man. The mist-

* * *

_But how do you _know_? Were you the boy?_

Can you keep a secret?

_Of course!_

I wasn't the boy. I...was the deer. 

_Okay, but do you know the boy? Can I meet him?_

I'll tell you another secret:

You were the boy, Arthur.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried some Things with this one but I'm not sure if it worked, so let me know what you think! <3


End file.
